


Discordance

by mXrtis



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, this is about noah dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of you is sitting on the floor and the other half of you is lying on the ground in the forest. Well, maybe it’s not exactly half, more of a layer of you stripped off and glued to each location.<br/>---<br/>Noah has flashbacks to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discordance

Half of you is sitting on the floor and the other half of you is lying on the ground in the forest. Well, maybe it’s not exactly half, more of a layer of you stripped off and glued to each location. You wrap your arms around yourself and all you feel is your cold steel flesh. The grass in the forest is warm and you’re trapped in a shadow of your body. All you can do is look up as your friend stands over you holding a skateboard.

Whelk slams the board down on the side of your cheek. The end tears through your cheek; shards of gravel lodge themselves into your skin. You feel your teeth crack, he raises the skateboard over his head again // slams it down again // raises it. Time rewinds over and over again. The impact tears your flesh, your teeth shatter, your blood pours into your throat. You blink and you’re sitting in the factory.

Gansey is speaking, but you can’t hear him. Ronan’s sitting next to you, Blue’s sitting on the other side of you. Their voices sound far away and you can see the outline of trees around you.

“Noah?” Blue speaks and her voice hooks in the side of your cheek and drags you back to Monmouth. You shake your head quickly, trying to knock the thoughts-- the gravel --out of your head. She places a hand on the back of your head, knots her fingers in your hair, grounds you.


End file.
